Right and Wrong
by AeSook
Summary: Warning: Elricest-Filled. Al had loved Ed forever, but does Ed feel the same? Rated T for fluff and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_**SPOILER ALERT: This fanfiction contains major spoilers for the Full Metal Alchemist series (Not Brotherhood) and the Movie The Conqueror of Shambala. ****Read at your own risk.**_

**There are a few twists of course such as Al keeping his hair long. I want to keep his childish appearance because I think it will fit this story best.**

**For Elricest fans, please enjoy! If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Full Metal Alchemist**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Question of Asking?**

Al had wanted for so long, to see Ed with his own eyes, feel his brother's soft skin against his own, entangle his fingers in the long blonde hair that had mesmerized him for years, and remember what it was truly like to be embraced. Memories of running around in a tin suit of armor plagued his mind. In those days, he couldn't feel anything except the pain in his soul. Pain for not having a body, pain for not being able to eat, agony for having to sit by while his brother went through hell, and it was all for him. Ed had done so much for him while he barely did anything in the end, and it left a hole in his torn heart. He needed to mend this hole, someway, somehow. Like all great things, it started with a question.

"H-how did you ask Gracia to marry you?" Alphonse blurted out to an old friend hoping for a good background on dating.

"Hold on a minute there," Hughes tilted his head to the side as they walked down the street. "We're not married." _Oh right._ Alphonse had forgotten that the loving pair from this world weren't even engaged, but their feelings were still the same. It still reminded him of the pair he knew once back in Shambala as they liked to call it, so he referred to them as Mr. and Mrs. Hughes on a daily basis. "But I am planning on asking her one day."

"Really? How?" He stood up straight leaning closer to his companion, wondering what mad skills it took to ask someone out.

The officer had a far off look in his eyes as he stared into the blue sky with silent joy. "I'm not sure yet, but I can tell you this, Al." He smiled ruffling the eager teen's head, "When you find someone who you love, it's not always easy admitting your feelings. It took me years to approach her and then many more to ask her out. In fact, I'd still probably be watching from a distance without a little push from your brother." A small chuckle escaped him. "You'll know how to ask when the time is right."

"But what if they don't like me back!?" The boy pleaded. He didn't know if he could take rejection after so many hard years of loosing everything. This denial wouldn't only affect him, but it could affect their relationship as close brothers. He just got Ed back. He couldn't risk loosing him again. It was something he could never regain.

"Then you'll just have to be happy for them. Support them. You can't force someone to love you, Al. But if you love them, you'll want them happy no matter the outcome. Love is selfish thing and it requires two to bind themselves only to each other. Not many will commit to that, and it's a sad thing. Someday, you may come to understand it a bit better."

The officer walked on ahead leaving the boy behind to stare after him as a gentle breeze brushed passed his long hair, deepening his thoughts. He adored Edward, and he bore no shame. The only fear he had was that Ed would find it repulsive that he loved him more than just a brother, that he craved every part of him. Alphonse looked at the palm of his hand and clenched his fists tightly with a game plan. Edward's birthday was coming up. He had the perfect gift in mind.

* * *

**This story isn't going to be very long. I want it to end kinda quickly but still well written for the most part. At most, 7-8 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**In the mention of their Birthday's Arakawa said that she didn't give them any specific birthdays as it would affect the story (according to a major nerd fan base anyways). So, it's mainly guess and work or what works best.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Gift For Brother**

Wandering the unusually quiet streets, Alphonse kicked a few pebbles across the ground warily. He had let Ed get away and didn't even chase after the man, allowing his chance to be alone with his brother to shrivel away. Sighing, he looked around at the buildings and small stores. "I can't believe I couldn't tell him again." The boy mourned with his hands in his pockets. "I know!" Alphonse said excitedly as he stared at a small shop down the way. Ed often got spare parts from this shop, but he had the perfect gift.

Al dashed down the street now filled with a happiness that few could take away. His eyes stared firmly ahead at the bulging muscles and a flash of thick skin. "Armstrong!"

"Hm?" The bald man answered turning from his latest design in metal making. It appeared to have his 'elegant' facial features, or so he liked to say. "What is it young Elric? What can I do for you?"

"I'd like you to make something for my brother. I can pay." The young male said looking at the gadgets in the background all with Armstrong's muscular face and build etched into them. Despite his unusual work, people bought from him often. Apparently Armstrong was cheap, built it right, and it lasted forever.

"What do you need me to build?" He flashed his skin and alternated pumping either ab on chest.

"Let's see uh..." Alphonse mumbled looking for a pencil and paper to draw it out. He ended up taking out a small piece of chalk he had saved in his pocket and drew it out along the sidewalk. It didn't take him very long, but once he got the details right, he presented his idea. "Edward always has this far off look in his eyes as if he's missing something. Someone. I want to bring a smile back to his face. Can you do it?"

"Come back tomorrow and it'll be perfect!" He cried flexing his pale muscles like a professional wrestler. "That I can promise for a dear friend."

"Thank you so much!" Paying up front, the Elric bowed excitedly. Alphonse could always go to Armstrong when he had personal questions, even if it concerned his love for Edward. "Oh and I have one finale request." He waved a hand down for the giant to lean over as he whispered in his ear an important attachment. With wide-eyes he turned to the Elric.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be back in a tomorrow morning!" He smiled to himself happily darting off towards home. His fists bawled up excitedly as he held them to his face, covering his huge grin that reminded people how much he was like Ed. "Brother is going to love this!" Ed's birthday was the next day, and Alphonse didn't want to miss it just like all the others that had flown by him. He wanted this to be the best birthday that Edward ever had in his entire life, and the first that they would be together.

* * *

**^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read this. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what Al got for Ed! And if you can guess the added surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I based this chapter off of the First episode on FMA on Those Who Challenge the Sun when Ed was chasing Alphonse over simple reasons. I wanted to switch the roles here and show how much Ed has grown since their last encounter (But he's still Ed).**

**Note: This is after the Conqueror of Shambala movie for those wondering. In the alternative Universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Tease**

"Big brother!" Alphonse growled as Edward teased him. He hadn't even been home for five minutes before he got bombarded with suspicious questions. "I didn't go on a date I swear!"

"Really? You were gone an awfully long time. Why were you so happy?" He asked tugging at Al's pony tail playfully and quickly running off when Alphonse turned to grab him. "Awe, you're blushing. Did you kiss her?"

"It's not a her!"

"Really? I didn't know you swang that way. Is it Armstrong?" Ed gave off one of his quirky smiles that Alphonse loved so much and laughed again dodging his brother's angry wrath. "I know you hang around his shop a lot."

"Ed!" Alphonse cried in embarrassment. "Hold still!"

"Make me!"

"You're such a meanie! Let me catch you!"

"What are you going to do to me?" The blonde asked sliding under the table making his poor brother trip on the chair. Al grabbed the nearest thing for leverage and felt a huge, wet flop of thick material spray across his head. It drizzled in tough chunks down his face. "Now look what you made me do!" Alphonse whined smacking the floor with his hands in anger. Edward crawled over back underneath the table. He had missed the brotherly fights they had in the past, so it was a fun opportunity for him to pick on his younger sibling. "I'm covered in... in..."

"Strawberry jam," Edward finished seductively as he leaned in and licked a portion off of Al's cheek. For about a minute or so, the blonde couldn't tell the difference between the jam and his brother's face. It seemed to have vanished from sight except for two wide auburn eyes staring off into the distance. "You should totally see the look on your face!"

"You have no idea how cruel you're being!" Al couldn't stand his brother when he played foul jokes like that. It always made his heart swoon, but the painful feeling afterwards lasted. The way Edward teased him or gave him false hope that their love could ever be possible, it drove him nuts thinking that he even had a chance. Both brothers were locked into a mini skirmish with the younger of the two beating at the other's back while Ed stayed in hysterics.

"You boys are quite lively tonight. What are you two doing under the table?" A female asked setting fresh flowers as a center piece as well as take home food.

"Oh hey Noah. I didn't see you come in." Edward smiled kindly to the Gypsy as he held his little brother's wrists in his hand. "We were just having some fun is all."

"Yeah right!" Alphonse groaned glaring at his brother and snatching his limbs back. They both made their way out from under the table and stood up to see Noah giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You." She smiled running a finger down his red face and licking some jam off the tip.

"Here, let me help you with that." Edward chuckled wetting a cloth and applying it to his brother's face. "It is my fault it covered you in the first place."

Al could feel the jam spreading across his face and resisted the urge to smack his brother's arm away for the third time that night. At least this time he was trying to help him instead of messing with him. "You and Alphonse are really close. I admire that. It's really rather cute to see the two of you having fun together." Noah said gently as she laid out several plates.

"Yeah, but eventually Al is going to leave me." Edward mumbled rinsing the rag and shoving it back into place making Alphonse let out a muffled complaint. "He can't possibly want to follow me around forever. You'll want to experiment, won't you? Find a girl to your taste?" It almost sounded as if he were quizzing his relative.

When Alphonse could open his mouth without a rag in the place of it, he frowned. "O-of course not! I want to stay by your side." He said creasing his brows into a worried expression. Before the Ed could protest, Noah got her sentence out first.

"What about you, Ed? Have you found someone yet?" For a minute, there was silence and Alphonse could tell that Ed was hesitating.

"I did." He stated quietly. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them just yet."

Alphonse's heart stopped, but he couldn't tell if it was for good or bad. Ed had been seeing someone? He hoped to a God he didn't even believe in that it was him, but his heart feared someone else. Knowing that Edward didn't plan on telling them, neither of his companions questioned him any further and decided that he would come to tell them in time. In the meantime, they ate around the table with friendly chatter spiking up most of the dinner, only to fade into a deep drowsiness. One by one, each of the members left the table leaving only the moon to watch over their quiet home. At least it was quiet for a little while.

* * *

**The next chapter will be filled with cuteness!**

**I might reword this specific chapter later, but I like it for now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This is probably my favorite chapter out of all the one's written so far. I just find it adorable! I'd love to know if you thought the same! Not to mention it's like the first time, they both show true affections for one another.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Can You Feel It?**

That night after everyone in the house had settled down and headed off to bed, Alphonse decided to pay his brother a visit. He walked into the quiet room only lit by the moon's gaze with a pillow in hand. Eyes trailing down his brother's sleeping form, he made his way over and slipped in beside him under the covers trying not to wake the other. When everything felt safe and snug, Al cuddled in closer, nudging his face into the blonde's neck.

"Al?" Ed yawned making the younger jump. If Ed wasn't awake before, he was now. The sudden jerk startled the other from his sleep. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Alphonse replied in a quiet voice.

"C'mon Al. How old are we now?" Edward said with a bug lodged into his throat as he looked at the shadowy figure from tired eyes. He sat up leaning back on both elbows while his sibling turned to his side to rest on one of his own.

"I'm serious Ed!" He cried with worried eyes. "I had... I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"I had a horrible dream, that I lost my limbs again." Alphonse said, his voice cracking at the thought. Ed knew that the thought of loosing his body was Al's worst possible fear aside from loosing him. The fear of never being able to eat, sleep, or get fatigued ever again. He could remember waking up in the middle of the night and seeing Alphonse awake and lonely, often staring into the darkness. It scared his brother so bad that it would normally leave his brother close to tears when anything came close to severing him from his skin. "I dreamt, that I was that suit of armor again and that I couldn't feel anything, anyone, and that you... You'd given up on me!"

A hand caressed Al's cheek lightly, smearing the liquid that had leaked from his auburn eyes. "Oh Al," Edward whispered gently stroking the male with his thumb, "You don't have to worry anymore. Those days are long gone. Not to mention I feel a little insulted. How long exactly did I dedicate my life to you?" He gave a heart warming smile pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. "Can you feel this?" Ed asked gently. Al nodded not quite sure where this was heading. "It's warm flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood." His hand fell passed his brother's cheeks and moved down to where he could feel the beating of a heart. "Can you hear that?" Al nodded again trying to blink away his tears. "That's the sound of a heart. Not the clanking of metal. And one more thing..." Edward said with his lips nearly tainting his brother's, "Whatever happens in your dreams. Just know, that I'm always here when you wake up. You'll always have me by your side." He gave a faint smile that Alphonse could just make out through the rays of moonlight before the younger let out a loud shriek.

"Bet you felt that too!" Ed laughed as his cold automail arm sat on Alphonse's bare belly.

"You never change." Al muttered grabbing Ed's arm and facing away from his devil of a brother. A smile formed on his face as he planted a light kiss along the machine, not that Ed could feel it. "Oh and Ed..."

"Hm?" Edward asked obviously ready to get back to his beauty rest. He didn't seem to mind that he was practically spooning his younger brother.

"I just wanted to be the first to welcome you a Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday brother." Alphonse yawned flashing his brother a quick look.

Edward chuckled and hugged his brother close to him in a way of thanks. Both of the Elric's closed their eyes, awaiting for the darkness to take over, but Alphonse didn't quite find the sleep he wanted. "I'd like to take you out to dinner." He said hoping that he would get an answer, but it was only filled with light snores. "Sleep tight, brother."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this! ;3**


End file.
